


The Twin’s Story

by chaoticmango



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Relationship(s), Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sibling Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmango/pseuds/chaoticmango
Summary: The Twin’s life and a look inside his mind.TRIGGER WARNING: suicide, self harm, mental illness, dysfunctional families.This story gets really dark.





	1. Chapter 1

My life is the same everyday. I get up, get dressed, go to work, get off work, hang out with friends, go home, eat, go to sleep. Then I wake up and the whole fucking thing starts all over again. It has everyday for years. I can’t tell you how many years, there are too many to count.   
It was just before the show. Another morning as usual. Preparing to punish the sinners. I was part of the first act. The Ticket Keeper said I to punish some greedy corporate type that bit the dust from too much fast food.   
My eyes drifted to The Magician, hoping he wouldn’t notice me looking at him. He was nervous. The guy was barely featured in carnival acts.   
I have two abilities that I use to torture sinners: I am a shape shifter and an empath. An empath can look inside your mind and see what goes on inside your head, I can feel what you feel. I tear people apart and break them into pieces. The shape shifting is so I can turn into you or someone you lost, or loved, or loved and lost. As long as it will torment you. After a while, I loved watching them squirm. I would make them play a twisted game. They try to win, but no one wins my game. No one.   
The poor old man was so easy to toy with. Dangle a dollar bill in his face and he’s like a baby, helpless. And I have him around my finger in a second. The rest is left to the Tamer, who breaks them physically. I just torment them mentally.   
After the show, the Ticket Keeper told me to stay behind so he could speak with me. What the hell did he want?  
“Yes?”  
“The boss needs to see you. He says it’s very important.”  
Why would he want to see me right now? I sighed and started making my way towards Lucifer’s chamber.   
Walking into his chamber, you always get that eerie feeling that something dangerous and powerful is present. The dimly lit room adds to the whole vibe. He spends a lot of time here. And looking at the books everywhere, he does a lot of reading.   
“Twin.”   
I looked behind me to find Lucifer standing in the doorway. He smiled.   
“Nice to see you again.” He said.  
He walked towards me, his blue eyes sparkling. Why did he want to see me? He put his hands around my waist and kissed me.   
Oh, that’s why.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucifer, please!”  
He keeps going. Harder. Harder. Lucifer knows I’m a screamer and he’ll do anything he can to make me scream. I’m holding onto the sheets for dear life as he keeps thrusting.  
“Your doing good taking my cock, Twin.”  
Lucifer’s claws trace my skin. They move down my back as he keeps going. It feels so good. One of his hands wraps around my cock, while the other stays on my back. I try to use the pillow in front of me to muffle my moans, but Lucifer pulls it away. He wants to hear me scream. He wants to hear what good work he’s doing.  
“Lucifer! Ah! Harder! Harder!”  
He claws dig into my back as he hits my prostate, making me cry out. I almost collapse underneath him. I don’t think my legs, which are shaking, can keep me up. Lucifer digs them deeper, almost enough to draw blood. I know there will be bruises there tomorrow.  
“You feel so good, Twin. So...good...”  
He goes faster. I try to match his thrusts until he finally cums inside of me, a low moan coming from his throat. A few seconds later, I came in his hand. Hopefully no one heard me. Lucifer pulls out and falls back. I can hear his breathing.  
“That was...” I can’t describe how it felt. After laying down next to him, he holds me in his arms. Cum is trickling out of my ass and down my legs, but I don’t care. Neither does Lucifer. I kiss him again before finally resting my head on his chest.  
“You did so well. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
After a few minutes, I got up. Lucifer did the same. He helped me clean up before we both got dressed. I gave him another kiss before I left.  
Lucifer and I have been doing this for a while.  
We were angels when this started. I didn’t think much of it when he kissed me, I thought it was a silly crush. Then he told me he loved me. We hooked up several times in secret. I was important in Heaven, so no one asked what I was doing. Even if they did, they wouldn’t say anything.  
We didn’t hook up again until after we fell. The carnival had become bigger, more carnies showed up. It had been a long time, so we decided to start again. And we’ve been doing it ever since.  
I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself as I walked through the carnival. Inside the barn nearby, some of the other carnies are eating dinner. I went inside and joined them. One of the Woe Maidens made soup for the others. I think she used to have a crush on the Magician...who is there. My heart skips a beat as I walk in.  
The soups not bad. A little watery, but otherwise okay. After it’s gone, liquor is brought out. Now the real fun begins!  
Soon we’re all drunk. Some carnies are dancing. The Scorpion tried twerking, which made him look like an idiot. Honestly, the guy's an idiot most of the time. I’m standing in a corner with a flask, eyes on Magician the whole time.  
...  
I like him, okay? He’s nice, and I like his eyes. The poor guy is an easy target to pick on by other carnies. It doesn’t help that he’s kind of meek and doesn’t really stand up for himself. I’ve had to step in for him a few times. They might mess with him, but they know better than to mess with me.  
I’m the last one there. Everyone else has drunkenly stumbled out of the barn. Except for Maggie. That’s my nickname for the Magician. Maggie.  
He slowly gets up and stumbles towards the door. And then he drops his wand and it rolls towards me. Fuck.  
“I beleive this is yours.” I said, handing it to him.  
“Thanks, Twin. Twinny. Twinny Twin.” He loves calling me that. Especially when he’s drunk. I act like it’s annoying, but I secretly like it. Good thing he can’t see me blush.  
I leave as quickly as I can. 

When I wake up the next day with a hangover and I know I’ll be walking funny today. Actually I’ll be walking funny for the next few days. I made a promise that I wouldn’t drink during work. It didn’t last long.  
After work, I came home to find a letter, envelope almost yellow, sealed in wax, on the dining room table. I was about to throw it out when I saw the Heavenly Productions Symbol on the front.  
What the fuck?  
After reading it, my stomach drops. I can’t believe it. It was a letter from my brother. 

“Are you sure you're okay?”  
I take another drink from my flask. My brother sent me a letter. I thought after what happened, he never wanted to talk to me again. Apparently not. What does he even want to talk about?  
“Yes. I’m fine.”  
And the Scorpion bugging me doesn’t help.  
“Are you-“  
“Yes! I’m fucking fine!” I walked off into the carnival. I probably shouldn’t have yelled. God, I’m such an asshole.  
I slammed the door to my trailer and slid down to the floor. I can hear my heart pound in my ears. No...I am not going to do this again. Do not do this again. Tears fall down my face as I collapse on the bed. Stop crying, Twin! Stop it!  
I curled up into a ball and wait for the storm to pass. It didn’t. Not for a while. I’d like to say this is the first time I’ve cried myself to sleep but it’s not. When I wake up, it’s almost 2:00 in the morning. I can’t fucking believe I cried myself to sleep. Ugh...  
It takes me a while before I fall asleep again.  
When I do wake up, I feel like vomiting. Today I have to see my brother for the first time in years. I’m gonna need more liquor for today.  
All of work was a blur. I couldn’t focus at all. The only thing that gave me any comfort was the flask I had with me.  
By the time work is over, I only have one hour before I see by brother. I don’t know what’s going happen at this meeting. “What if” scenarios go through my head as the hour passes. Soon it’s time for me to go up to Earth and see him. Why he wants to see me there, I have no idea.  
What the hell does he even want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER* You know the Shovel and Bone scene with the Twin disguised as Merrywood (Part of Lucifer’s plan) and Lucifer gets close to him/her and holds him/her before throwing them down. That’s where I got the idea for them hooking up. Basically I think the Twin is gay for Lucifer. Their also one of my favorite ships.


	3. Chapter 3

My brother is sitting a booth way in the back of the restaurant, wearing a white suit and a nervous smile. Since we look alike, it’s easy to find him. Yeah, we’re twins. And, no, that’s not why they call me the Twin.  
There’s only one difference between us: he’s outgoing and charismatic, basically who I was before I fell. He’s tried to be like me when I was an angel ever since I was thrown out of Heaven. He always felt like he was stuck in my shadow back then. Once I was out of the spotlight, he knew it was his time to shine. And I guess he did a pretty good job of replacing me.  
“Hi, Peacock.”  
The first thing he does when he sees me is look me up and down. He sighed.  
“You’re wearing that?”  
“Sorry. I didn’t feeling like bringing out my suit and tie.” I said sarcastically.  
Peacock rolled his eyes.  
“So,” He said after I sat down, “Pavo...”  
“Cut to the chase, Peacock. Why did you want to see me?”  
My brother looked kind of shocked, than nervous. He squirmed a bit before straightening his tie and took a deep breath.  
“Peacock, what is it? What is this about?”  
“Well...it’s about...our father.”  
I felt a thud in my gut. Our father?  
“You see,” He continued “he wanted to...reconnect with you. Well, I suggested it and he said ‘Sure whatever’.”  
“Wait, wait, wait. He wants to what?!”  
“Pavo, shhhh. There are people here!”  
“Why the fuck would my dad want to see me?”  
“Pavo...”  
“Tell me now.” I wanted to flip the table over. What the hell was going on?!  
“He kind wanted to tell you himself.” His face turned pink for a moment, “He wants to see you tomorrow.”  
My stomach was going flips. I felt like throwing up.  
“Tomorrow?!”  
“Yeah.” Peacock stared at his shoes before looking back up at me with a dazzling smile.  
“Why don’t we order something to eat, Pavo. I’m famished!”  
I sighed and nodded. There was no point arguing with my brother or pressing him any further. If I argued, he’d clam up. If I pressed him, he’d go further into himself, like a turtle into a shell.  
I reluctantly looked at the menu, while trying to keep the bile from coming into my mouth. 

I can barely eat my food. It feels like I’m eating lead. I can’t believe Peacock is eating at a time like this! How can he just sit there and act like everything’s okay?! My heart is racing and I think I’m going to throw up. Everything feels unreal. Peacock looks at me, worried.  
“Pavo...is everything okay? You don’t look so good.”  
No. Everything’s not okay.  
Peacock reaches over and puts a hand on my arm. I quickly pull it away. The next thing I know, I’ve gotten up and stumbled into the restroom. My knees feel weak and my head is spinning like a carousel on high speed. I can’t fucking believe this is happening. I can’t fucking believe it. Tears run down my face as I go into a stall. I sit there and wait for the tears to stop. I’m so pissed off. Dammit Twin! You stupid, worthless piece of shit! Why can’t you go one conversation without crying like a fucking child?! I hate myself. I hate everything. I want to die. I should just die...  
“Pavo?”  
Shit. Peacock’s footsteps move towards the stall I’m hiding in.  
“I’m fine, Peacock.”  
“Do you want me to go back outside?”  
“Yes! Sure.”  
More footsteps. Then he’s gone. My whole body relaxes. After a few minutes, I get out of the stall and wash the tear stains off my face. My eyes are still red, but at least I look better than I did before. I sigh and go back to my table.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” I take a sip of my coffee. I wish there was alcohol in it.  
Peacock doesn’t ask me about it any further. Thank fuck. I can finish my food in peace.  
After the check is payed, I feel better. I can leave and go back to bed. I’ll be safe there. Safe from everything that has happened today. Peacock looks at me with that worried look again.  
“I was just wondering why our father couldn’t tell me he wants to see me himself?”  
“Well...I told him that you probably wouldn’t want to see him. So I went in his place.”  
Great. My brother’s a mouthpiece.  
After leaving, I feel like I’m going to vomit again. I can’t believe my dad wants to see me. Fucking guy doesn’t even have the balls to tell me himself. Fucking hell. 

For the past hour, I’ve been lying in my bed. I can’t bring myself to get out of bed, it’s just too much. My mind wanders to Maggie. I think of his bright blue eyes and his sweet smile. The very thought of it makes my heart flutter. Maggie...I love him...wait...did I just think that?! Do I love him? Does he love me back? Does he even like me? Does he even think about me? Probably not...then again...maybe he does...does he? My stomach does flips again. And my heart hurts. Maggie...god I love him.  
I didn’t know how late it is when I got out of bed to get something to eat. A shiver ran down my spine from the cold, but I can’t be bothered to put on a jacket. There’s barely anything to eat in the fridge...shit. After looking around for a while, I find an almost empty box of cereal. I can’t be bothered to get bowl and I’m out of milk, so I just eat it out of the box. That’s when I notice a piece of paper on my kitchen table. 

The next thing I know, I’m standing in Lucifer’s chamber. I nervously pulled at my coat and smoothed my hair. The liquor he gave me is gone in one sip and now I’m staring at an empty glass. I grab the bottle and drink straight from it.  
“Don’t drink too much, Twin. Drunken sex is not good for your health.” Lucifer said.  
“I’ll be fine.” I grumbled.  
He takes the bottle from me, sets it down, and kissses me. Lucifer ran his hands on my body as he grinded against me.  
He takes my hands and leads me into the bedroom. Once the door is closed, he kisses me again, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I shove mine in his, moaning. We end up intwined on the bed, making out, bodies tangled together, biting lips, tongues in each other’s mouthes. After a while, he slowly starts to undress me, tossing the clothes on the floor. I’m not a fan of being naked in front of other people. Lucifer is the only one who’s seen me naked in a long time.  
He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed my hands above my head. I’ve always liked being tied up during sex. Lucifer undressed and prepared as quickly as he could before he gets on top of me, a smirk on his face.  
“I’m going to ruin you so bad.”  
Lucifer puts his head between my legs and starts licking the tip of my cock, making me start moaning. He puts it further and further into his mouth and soon the entire thing is in his mouth. He roughly sucks it as my moans get louder and my legs shake. My cock is starting to throb just before he takes it out of his mouth. He spreads my legs apart and slides his member inside of me. My head fell back onto the mattress as he did. Lucifer starts moaning, it’s almost as loud as mine. As he goes deeper, thrusts harder, I match his thrusts. God, it feels so good. My whole body is shaking beneath him as he keeps going. I try to hold back moans and my lover notices. He hits the most sensitive spot I have, making me cry out. He hits it again before wrapping a hand around my throat.  
“I want to hear you scream.” He growls and hits it again.  
As he roughly fucks me, everything that happened to me today leaves my mind. All the shit that pollutes it is gone. As I get closer, Lucifer stops thrusting. He does that smirk again.  
“I want to hear you ask to cum, my little snake whore.” He purrs, a claw tracing my cheek. His other hand moves between my legs, stroking my sensitive prick for a moment before taking it away.  
“Beg to cum.” He whispered in my ear.  
“Please, I need to cum. Please...master.”  
Lucifer chuckles and continues hitting my sweet spot. His free hand grabs my cock and rubs it as hard as he can. I’m practically screaming, but I don’t care. The second I cum, my whole body is a shivering mess. 

“I’m glad I could help you relieve some tension.”  
“I don’t think I would’ve stayed sane.” I laughed before kissing Lucifer. My heart felt light as air.  
When I got home, my heart went from light as air to being heavy like a fucking anvil. The cereal box was still there, so I ate some more cereal straight from the box. I took out my flask and began drinking, hoping to drown this heaviness. I didn’t. Honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever get rid of it.


End file.
